1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of composite webs of pressure sensitive labels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A prior art composite label web with two-part sale labels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,427 granted Feb. 12, 1980 to Joseph J. Grass. Prior art patents using tamper-indicating cuts in a label web are U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,427 granted Dec. 7, 1965 to Irving Kaplan, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,083 granted June 1, 1974 to William A. Jenkins. It is known in the United States in the art of two-part labels of the "sale label" type to provide tamper-indicating cuts in the (permanent) label part which is intended to remain attached to the product, for example X-shaped cuts disposed wholly within the boundary of the permanent label part, or spaced longitudinal cuts in the permanent label part which cause the permanent label part to shred upon attempted removal.